Nem Por Minuto Deixaria De Te Amar
by S2HaNahMalfoyS2
Summary: Rony finalmente toma coragem para se declarar a Hermione, e ela? será q retribuirá? leia e descubra.


Ela estava ali, Hermione Granger, sentada no gramado verde do campo, na beira do lago da lula gigante, debaixo de uma árvore de folhas cheias de vida.  
E lá estava ele, Ronald Weasley, sentado na janela do dormitório masculino da Grifinória, pensando, ou melhor, observando o grande amor de sua vida, desde que a conhecera 'a seis anos atrás.  
Porem descobri uma coisa que partiu seu coração, um segredo que talvez nem Harry soubesse. Era um jovem que acabara de se aproximar dela, um jovem de vestes escuras, pele bem branca e cabelos louro platinado. Ele a toma em seus braços e a beija. Uma lágrima escorre dos olhos de Rony, seguida de outras.  
- Por que? – pensou ele – porque Mione? Minha doce Mione, porque foi ficar com ele? Porque o beija? Porque não olha pra cá e vê uma pessoa que realmente te ama, que sofre quando te vê beijando esse aí, porque sou tão castigado? Porque não tenho um pingo de sorte? Pior ainda, porque não tenho coragem de te tomar em meus braços e te beijar... Te dizer o quanto eu te amo...  
- Rony - gritou Harry – você está bem?  
- Não, não estou – respondeu Rony – olha aquela cena ali.  
Harry olhou pela janela e viu Hermione e Draco se beijando.  
- Você sabia disso Harry? – perguntou Rony.  
- É Rony, eu não vou mentir – respondeu Harry – eu sabia sim, faz uma semana que eles estão ficando.  
- E porque estão escondendo isso de mim?  
- Ninguém ta escondendo nada de você, muito pelo contrario, olha aqueles dois, não estão escondendo nada de ninguém.  
- Poxa Harry, você é meu amigo, você sabe do que eu sinto pela Mione, porque você não me contou nada?  
- Me desculpe Rony, mas pensei que você já soubesse.  
- Não, eu não sabia.  
E saiu da janela com Harry. Lá embaixo...  
- Pára! – falou Hermione afastando-se de Draco e tirando as mãos dele de sua coxa.  
- É que eu to ficando louco.  
- Essa noite na sala precisa – falou a menina saindo dali.  
Mas tarde Rony andava distraído pela sétima masmorra, até que acidentalmente esbarrou em alguém.  
- Ai! Cuidado Weasley será que você não olha por onde anda, idiota – disse Draco saindo e esquecendo no chão um pequeno papel que Rony pesou e leu.  
"Sala Precisa" três vezes "Lugar secreto". Hoje a noite.  
A noite caíra, Rony ficou pensando o dia todo se deveria ou não ir, afinal, o bilhete caíra do bolso de Malfoy, ou ele iria fazer alguma coisa com Hermione, ou iria fazer algo escondido dela. Rony decidiu ir. Enquanto isso... Na sala precisa...  
- Nossa! Como isso ficou lindo! – exclamou Hermione admirando a sala precisa em forma de quarto.  
- É, mas não foi pra ficar admirando isso aqui que nós viemos – disse Draco puxando Hermione ferozmente pela cintura e a beijando.  
Os dois se beijavam calorosamente, Draco estava com os nervos a flor da pele, tanto, que tirara rapidamente a blusa de Hermione, logo após a sua, esquivando-se fazendo com que a menina deitasse na cama. Ele estava tão excitado que nem percebeu que deixou a porta aberta, que possibilitou Rony ver tudo, assim que acabou de chegar. Rony saiu correndo quando Hermione olhou para o espelho e talvez tenha visto o seu reflexo.  
No outro dia, Rony foi tomar café no salão comunal com muitas olheiras, realmente não tinha pregado o olho. Ficou espantado ao ver na mesa da sonserina, Draco aos beijos com Emília Bulstrode, depois olha para Hermione e a vê saindo do salão comunal correndo. Ele ia correr atrás dela, mas foi impedido por Harry.  
- É melhor você não ir atrás dela – falou Harry seriamente.  
- Mas ela, ela precisa de... de... Está bem.  
Harry e Rony se sentaram e começaram a comer. Uns 10 minutos depois, Rony viu Draco se levantar e sair, ele então se levantou e saiu com o pretexto de ir ao banheiro, enquanto Harry continuou lá.  
- Malfoy preciso falar com você – gritou Rony no corredor.  
- Ahh, o que você quer agora Weasley? Tenho coisas a fazer – disse Draco nem virando o rosto.  
Rony correu, alcançou Draco e o empresou contra a parede o segurando pelo colarinho de seu uniforme.  
- Quem você pensa que é Malfoy? Ficar brincando com os sentimentos da Mione, primeiro você começa a ficar com ela, aproveita-se de sua inocência e quando consegue que ela se entregue a você, você a larga e agarra outra!  
- Mais do que é que você está falando Weasley? – gritou Draco empurrando Rony e se soltando – não aconteceu nada, bem na hora que iríamos, ela desistiu e saiu correndo.  
- O que? Como assim! – exclamou Rony.  
- Você é surdo? Lerdo? Ou tem dificuldade em assimilar as palavras? Eu disse que não houve nada. E eu não tenho que te dar explicações – falou Draco saindo pelo corredor.  
Rony não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, começou a procurar Hermione desesperadamente por todo o castelo, até que se lembra do lugar preferido dela, tirando a biblioteca é claro. Era sentada no campo à frente do lago da lula gigante embaixo de sua árvore favorita.  
- Posso me sentar? – perguntou Rony quando Hermione levou um susto olhou pra trás e falou:  
- Claro.  
- Você ta bem? – perguntou Rony.  
- Estou – falou curta e grossa, pois estava com muita vergonha, estava ruborizada.  
- Bem eu vou direto ao assunto. Porque você não continuou ontem a noite com o Malfoy?  
- É... eu... não pude.  
- Porque?  
- Ta certo. Eu vou contar de uma vez – falou a menina olhando em sua direção, em seus olhos – logo no primeiro ano, pensei que estava gostando do Harry, mas só foi no quarto ano que percebi que não era dele que eu gostava... Era de você.  
Rony levou um grande susto, e logo depois ficou muito feliz mais não quis interrompe-la.  
- Porque você não me falou? – perguntou ele.  
- Porque você estava sempre implicando comigo e não demonstrava o menor interesse em mim, então decidi esquece-lo, fiquei com alguns garotos mais, não adiantou, depois comecei a ficar com o Malfoy, eu realmente pensei que tivesse te esquecido, mais ontem, quando estava lá com o Draco eu vi seus olhos pelo reflexo do espelho, não consegui, percebi que não tinha conseguido te esquecer e não queria me entregar ao Draco.  
Hermione parou de falar e abaixou sua cabeça.  
- Eu nem acredito - falou Rony perplexo – há seis anos que gosto de você, há seis anos que te amo, e só hoje quando finalmente tomo coragem pra me declarar pra você, você me diz isto.  
Rony aproximou-se mais, levantou o queixo de Hermione levemente encostando seus lábios docemente aos dela, ele a beijou, e o beijo foi retribuído.  
- Rony, você gosta de mim há tanto tempo, e eu não sabia porque você não ficou com outras garotas?  
- Porque nem por um minuto esqueceria de você, porque nem por um minuto, deixaria de te amar.


End file.
